Be Honest With Me
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: Okay it starts with a song fic and then i will continue. Reba/Brock before seperation. Rating just in case of language.
1. Somebody Should Leave

**A.N. okay new story. i have two more chapters planned already. Going to start soon. Hope to post before 18th.**

Reba is sitting on the couch while Brock is sitting on the chair.  
He is watching some football recap and Reba is reading _To Kill a Mockingbird. _**(it's the book I'm reading this summer)**

The silence is killing them. And they both don't realize that they really just want to be with each other.

**_It sure gets quiet  
When the kids go to bed  
We sit here in the silence  
Putting off what must be said_**

**_I read a book you watch T.V.  
As our love dies quietly  
I'm so sad I don't know what I've just read_**

They know that they can't live this way anymore. Somebody had to leave.

**_Somebody should leave  
But which one should it be  
You need the kids  
And they need me  
Somebody should leave  
But we hate to give in  
We keep hopin' somehow  
We might need each other again_**

"Goodnight," said Brock turning the light off and facing away from her.

"I love you," whispered Reba letting the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

**_You say goodnight  
And turn to face the wall  
We lie here in the darkness  
And the tears start to fall_**

_"This would be so much easier if it was just Brock and me," _thought Reba, _"But we have Jake, Kyra, and Cheyenne to worry about."_

**_If it was only you and me  
Goodbye might come more easily  
But what about  
Those babies down the hall_**

**_Somebody should leave  
But which one should it be  
You need the kids  
And they need me  
Somebody should leave  
But we hate to give in  
We keep hopin' somehow  
We might need each other again_**

**_Somebody should leave  
But we hate to give in  
So let's keep hopin' we might need each other again_**

"I hope we both need each other again. I love him. He has to love me. We have been together for so long," whispered Reba.

**A.N. Sorry its so short. I hope y'all like it though. Next chapters should be better. I just needed away to jump start my story. The original idea will start around chapter 3 with the song i originally want to do.  
This chapter's song was SOMEBODY SHOULD LEAVE. by REBA herself.**


	2. Somebody Leaves

**A.N. I hope to get the 3rd chapter up before I go on vacation.**

The next day Brock and Reba are arguing.

"Brock! How could you forget our 20th aniversary!" yelled Reba.

"I didn't forget it! See!," exclaimed Brock throwing a jewelry box holding the most beautful platinum necklace Reba had ever seen.

"Platinum," whispered Reba.

"Yeah. That's what your supposed to give on your 20th aniversary."

"I know," said Reba handing Brock a box containing a platinum watch.

"I can't believe you thought I forgot our aniversary," said Brock.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you did because you didn't tell me what our plans were for tonight."

"Reba. If you change into something formal. We can still make our dinner reservations," said Brock smiling

"Okay. I'll be right back," said Reba winking at Brock as she walked upstairs.

Thirty minutes later Reba came down stairs in a red knee-length dress I was low cut and ruffled out at the bottom.

"Wow, Reba. You look beautiful!" said Brock.

"Thanks honey."

They drive to a fancy Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town with a comfortable silence between them. When they get there they get seated at a romantically set table in the corner. Usually Reba would say "They put us in the corner. Nobody puts baby in the corner." but today was her exception. She loved how romantic everything was. She thought it was exactl what they needed.

Everything went fine until a Blonde woman walked in. She was tall, thin, and leggy. She also was shwing an excessive amount of cleavage. Brock could not keep his eyes off her.

"Brock could you please take your eyes off that tramp sitting over there and look at me. Your wife. The woman you are supposed to be enjoying your aniversary dinner with!" exclaimed Reba.

"I'm sorry Reba. I don't know what came over me. I love you. You know that right?"

"I just need to here that once in awhile."

"I love you. Always have. Always Will," said Brock.

The next day Reba and Brock are fighting again. Brock finally loses it and snaps.

"I'm done Reba. I'm calling my lawyer and I'm leaving. Forever," screamed Brock.

"No Brock. You are not leaving this family. This house. Just to go and find a little tramp that you can play around with until you get bored again."

"Yeah Reba I am. I'll come back later for my stuff."

"You are not leaving just because we had a little fight about how much you have been working!"

"I'm sorry Reba."

"No," whispered Reba as Brock walked away.

**A.N. I hope y'all liked it.  
CMT Giants: Reba is on at 2pm on CMT on the 17th of July.**


	3. Honesty

A month later there they were, Reba and Brock, two people who were once happily married. Now they were at a small diner dviding up there possessions.

"Reba just write me a list. We'll figure it out," said Brock.

"Excuse me," said Reba to the waitress, "Could I borrow a pen?"

"Sure," said the waitress handing Reba a pen.

Reba grabbed a pen and starting writing her list.

**_He said,"Just think it over,and write me a list"  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve"  
She hardly could beieve it,that their love had come to this  
Dividing an deciding his and hers  
But she grabbed a paper napkin an asked the waitress for a pen  
An one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him_**

Her list said that she basically just wanted to be loved by him again.

**_Honesty,sincerity,tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin' I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_**

Reba reached accross the table and put the napkin in his hand. They both felt a spark of elcetricity go through their whole entire bodymwhen her hand accidently touched his.

"You know this isn't easy for me," said Reba.

_"I wonder what she wants from me," _thought Brock, _"The house, the car, I know she'll want the kids for sure."_

**_She reached across the table an placed it in his hand  
And said,"You know this ain't easy for me"  
As he thought about the new car the house an the land  
An wondered what that bottom line would be  
An a thousand other things that she's want him to leave behind  
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find_**

He never thought that her list would cut so close to his heart.

**_Honesty,sincerity,tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us  
Kisses each mornin' I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_**

"Reba, I don't know what to say."

"Brock everything on that list is somewhere in your heart."

**_Well,he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes  
_****_And said, "You know this isn't easy for me.  
She said,"Everything on that list in your hand  
Is written somewhere in your heart"_**

Brock stands up and walks around the table pulling Reba up. He pulls her into his arms and locks her lips into a passionate kiss.

**_Honestly,sincerity just like it used to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_**

A.N. I hope y'all like it. more coming soon. I hope before the 18th, but I don't know. I'll be updating CLOSE TO CRAZINESS soon. And maybe will get another story up.  
Song for this chapter was: HONESTY (WRITE ME A LIST) by RODNEY ADTKINS.  
It was the song i originally wanted to use. I love this song.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**A.N. Sorry it took so long! Vacation came too quickly and I didn't have enough time to write another chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. And thank you to all who have thoroughly enjoyed this story so far. I'm am not quite sure of where I'm going with this story. I'm kind of making it up as I go.**

Reba and Brock sat back down at their table to discuss what they were going to do about their situation.

"Brock," started Reba nervously, "What are we going to do about this?"

"All I know, Reba, is that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I want to be with you too, Brock, but this going to be hard we still have so many problems to work out."

"I know, Reba, but we've already taken the first step. We've said what we want from each other," said Brock.

"Well, actually you haven't exactly told me what you want from me," stated Reba.

Brock looked at Reba with passion in his eyes. They're also was something Reba couldn't identify there. Was it fear?

"Reba," started Brock, "You know this is hard for me to say my feelings."

"I know, Brock, just be honest with me."

"Okay Reba. I want you to finally open up with me. I want to feel needed, to be need. I want you to know that you don't always have to be so strong. That I can support you. You don't need to be Wonder Woman. I need a wife, not a super hero."

"Brock, is that what you really think. That your not needed. I need you more than you could ever know. The month we were seperated was a living hell for me. I cried myself to sleep every night. I needed you there holding me. Helping me with the kids. I needed my husband, the love of my life."

"Reba," said Brock, "I didn't know you were suffering that much. I thought you wanted this to happen. I thought you didn't love me anymore, that you could surrive without me."

"I may be able to surrive without you, but I don't want too," said Reba.

"Reba, I'll do anything you want me too. I'll stay in the condo, I'll move back in. I'll finally come to couple's therapy."

"I think that's what we need. Couple's therapy. You can move back in for now, but we'll see what the therapist says."

* * *

A week later Brock and Reba were at their marriage therapy... with Jack Morgan!

"Reba, stop giggling at the doctor, and please focus on why we're here! We're trying to fix our marriage!" exclaimed Brock getting really angry.

"Brock, Are you jealous?"

"No Reba, I would just like my WIFE to stop eyeing the "hunky" doctor. I would like her to look at me, and focus! You're supposed to love me remeber? 'Til Death Do Us Part?"

"It's not like I'm sitting here making out with him in front of you. I'm just being friendly Brock!" shouted Reba, "And I do love you. And I do remember that 'Til Death Do Us Part thing. I believe that day ended something like this," said Reba as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Reba, Brock," said Dr. Morgan finally saying something, "I'm going to refer you to another therapist. I know you two really love each other. And I'm not going to come between that. Nice meeting you."

Brock and Reba went home bickering the whole way. They had to many "No it's your fault" batles to count. When they got home she went upstairs and cried herself to sleep. Brock stayed downstairs thinking about what he had just done. He had made the woman he loved breakdown and cry. He could hear her sobs coming frobut upstairs. He just wants her to be happy.

_"Maybe she'd be happier without me," _thought Brock.

* * *

When Reba woke up. She went downstairs and found that Brock and the kids were nowhere to be seen. This made her happy because then she didn't have to explain her puffy-eyed, tear stained face to her kids.

"I hope we work this out," said Reba feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes again.

**A.N. I hope y'all really liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. believe me it will get happier, but I don't want to much fluff in this story. I don't really know how much longer this story is going to be. I'm sorry, but my favorite part of this chapter is the part with Dr. Morgan. I love him!! He is so smokin' hot! He is hotter than black dog on a summer's day! Okay y'll please review!**


	5. Happy Reunion

**A.N. I hope y'all really liked last chapter! I'm just going to point out that Jack Morgan is really hot and if was like 20 years older I'd soooo marry him! Make that like 30 years older. Wow this awkward. Is he really like my Mom's age! Weird! She could totally be like secretly crushing on him and here I am talking about how hot he is! Okay well... Fine he is still smokin' hot, and by the time I am finished with this chapter maybe I will have come up with another metaphor for how hot he is. Now that I have rambled on enough. Here is chapter five!  
**

Chapter Five!!

After a few hours Reba starts to worry where Brock and the kids are. She can't find a note and neither Brock nor Cheyenne is answering their cellphone.

"Where are they!" exclaimed Reba.

Just then Brock and the kids walk in.

"Hey Mom," Reba hears from her kids.

"Hi Kids. Why don't you go upstairs while I have a little chat with your father."

"Where the hell were you!" screamed Reba as soon as the kids got upstairs, "No note, I was worried sick! I had no clue what happened! I thought you left again." said Reba starting to cry.

"Reba, honey, I'm never going to leave you again. I love you. I took the kids to the mall, and then out for ice cream. I left the note on the bedside table for you," answered Brock, "Go see for herself."

Reba went upstairs and found a note on her beside table reading:

_Reba,  
I took the kids to the mall,  
Be back in an hour or two.  
I love you.  
Brock_

Reba quickly walked back downstairs, walked right up to Brock and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulls his head down until his lips reach hers. They kiss with all their love and passion for each other.

"I'm sorry, Brock, I was just worried about the kids."

"Just the kids?" asked Brock.

"No, I was worried about you too," answered Reba, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Brock?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Why were you so jealous earlier?" asked Reba.

"I just didn't like the way you were giggling and flirting with him in front of me. You were acting like when we were first dating, and you would get all nervous so you would start flirting with me."

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I sat there flirting with another man right in front of my husband, the love of my life."

"Honey, it's okay maybe you were secretly trying to make me jealous because of me leaving you and the kids. You probably didn't even know you were doing it."

"Oh you think I am that shallow that I would sink that low, and try to make you jealous!" shouted Reba.

"Reba, honey calm down. I love you. I love you so much. Please just lets be happy together. We're going to get another therapist. And we're going to work this out together." said Brock giving her that small smile that she never could say no to.

"Baby," started Reba her mind quickly getting side-tracked when she said baby. "BABY!" exclaimed Reba.

"Baby? What are you talking about?" asked Brock.

"Kids," shouted Reba, "You're father and I are going out for a little bit. Cheyenne order some pizza. Money is in the kitchen on the island. C'mon Brock," said Reba turning to grab his hand then drag him out the door.

"Reba, where are we going?" asked Brock.

"The doctor's office." Reba stated simply.

"What why are we going to the doctor's?"

"I may have just realized why I have been so moody lately."

"What? Why Reba?" asked Brock.

"I think I may be pregnant," answered Reba.

"What Reba?"

"Well, I just realized that I haven't had my... you know for awhile, and I have been getting sick lately. And I have been moody lately, well more than usually because you know that I'm always moody," said Reba.

"Reba, you could really be pregnant?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, I really could be. Are you happy about that?"

"I'm ecstatic, Reba" exclaimed Brock.

"Well, don't get your hopes up because we don't know for sure yet."

By now they have arrived at the doctor's office. They walk inside, put down Reba's name, and go sit on the couch. When they finally call Reba's name, Reba kisses Brock, and then goes back with the doctor. They take her blood, and send it to the lab.

"Hey honey," said Reba as she walked towards him, "The doctor said that we have to wait a few minutes for the test results."

They waited for 10 minutes. As each minute ticked away both of them got more restless. Finally the doctor comes out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart," said Dr. Dinglehopper, (**hahaha going for more ah-mazing doctor names) **"If you could both please follow me into my office."

"So what's the news Doc?" asked Reba getting impatient.

"Well, Mrs. Hart, you are definitely pregnant."

**A.N. Hahaha I am evil! I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I am currently working on a little oneshot, then I'm going to start the next chapter for CLOSE TO CRAZINESS. And I know that I am really good at coming up with Doctor's names. Also I am a sucker for Reba and Brock having another baby, so I'm sorry if this is like my other story, but I like it. So here is my metaphor for how hott James Denton is: He is hotter than penguin in the desert!**


	6. Pregnancies Revealed

**A.N. I really have nothing to say soo here's chapter 6!**

_"Well, Mrs. Hart, you are definitely pregnant."_

"I am!" exclaimed Reba.

"Reba, this is so great!" shouted Brock kissing Reba on the cheek.

"Reba," started Dr. Dinglehopper, "You have to remember to relax. Remember what happened during you're pregnancy with Jake?"

_(Flashback)_

_Reba and Brock are at the doctor's office about five months before Jake is born._

_"Twins! That's crazy!" exclaimed Reba._

_"Well, Reba, you are going to have to relax, and be very careful during this pregnancy. You are not old, but you also are not as young as you could be. This pregnancy is going to the hardest one you've had so far," said Dr. Dinglehopper._

_A month later Reba was arguing with Cheyenne._

_"No Cheyenne! You can't have your friends over!" yelled Reba._

_"Why Mom?" asked Cheyenne._

_"Because I said so."_

_"But but --" stuttered Cheyenne._

_"No buts," started Reba. Reba started to feel pain in her stomach, "Cheyenne call your father."_

_"Why?" asked Cheyenne._

_"Just do it! Now!" commanded Reba._

_Cheyenne runs to the phone and dials the number to Brock's office._

_"Daddy! Mommy told me to call you, but she didn't say why," said Cheyenne._

_"Let me talk to her honey," commanded Brock sweetly._

_"Hello," said Reba, "Brock! You need to get your ass home quickly! I feel pain in my stomach, and I need you to hurry home and take me to the doctor! I can't drive! Something could be wrong with the baby!" exclaimed Reba getting hysterical. _

_"I'll be there as fast as I can. And honey, please calm down. I love you," said Brock._

_"I love you too, baby. Call a babysitter on your way home. Bye."_

_They got Reba to the doctor as quickly as possible, but it was too late. They had lost one of their babies. They were happy thats they didn't lose both though. This little boy would be their little miracle._

_(End Flashback)_

"Yeah, I remember," said Reba, "I'll be extremely careful this time around."

"Good," said Dr. Dinglehopper.

"Now, How far along is she?" asked Brock.

"She is about three months along," started Dr. Dinglehopper, "At your next visit I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby, that is if you want to know."

"Thank you Doctor. We'll see you in four weeks," said Reba.

"Actually, Mrs. Hart, I'm going to change it to three weeks for you so I can take my time monitoring your pregnancy to prevent any problems that could occur," said Dr. Dinglehopper.

Both Reba and Brock said goodbye to the doctor, and then the went and scheduled Reba's next appointment.  
They drive home, and as soon as they get inside the door they are bombarded by questions from the kids.

"Where'd you guys go in such a hurry?" asked Cheyenne.

"We went to see Dr. Dinglehopper," said Reba.

"Wait is that your --" Cheyenne trailed off.

"Yes! I'm pregnant again!" exclaimed Reba.

"I thought Cheyenne was pregnant," Jake blurted out.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Cheyenne, "Stupid little kid!"

Brock stopped Cheyenne from pummeling Jake just as Jake said:  
"I'm not stupid! You left the test in the trash can!"

"Jake, Kyra, could you please give me a minute alone with Cheyenne and your father," said Kyra mocking Reba's accent, "Let's go Jake."

"Cheyenne, how could this happen!" exclaimed Reba.

"Reba calmed down. We don't want anything bad to happen to you again during this pregnancy," said Brock.

"Fine! Cheyenne who's the father?"

"Van Montgomery," said Cheyenne shyly.

Brock could tell that Reba was getting stressed out so he told Cheyenne to go up to her room.

"Reba come here," Brock said to Reba pulling her into his arms.  
As soon as she got into his arms she started sobbing.

"There there honey. Please calm down. I hate to see you like this."

"I'm sorry Brock. I guess I'm just a little tired. Can we go to bed?" asked Reba.

"Sure," said Brock as Reba started to get up, 'What are you doing?"

"Getting up so I can go to bed," said Reba confused.

Then Brock scoops her up and carries her upstairs.

"Aww honey, you haven't carried me like that in a long time," said Reba kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"Goodnight honey," said Brock kissing her on the four head.

**A.N. I know this is kinda short, but I hope y'all liked it. I have been listening to Mamma Mia non-stop the whole time I have been writing this so if there are any inspirations from that in this chapter I'm sorry, but there could have been more because I almost put this one with random one out there. **


	7. Secrets and One Hot Mama

**A.N. I hope y'all liked last chapter, and here is chapter six!!**

The next day Reba and Brock have a talk with Van and Cheyenne.

"How could this happen?" asked Reba.

"We taught you about safe sex!" exclaimed Brock, "Or well your mother did, but anyway. Don't you know about the disease that can be spread during sex?"

"We didn't need to worry about that," said Cheyenne.

"Why the hell not?" asked Reba.

"It was both of our first time," said Cheyenne gesturing between her and Van.

"Cheyenne..." said Van looking embarrassed.

"Our daughter is pregnant, and that's what your embarrassed about?" asked Brock surprised.

"Anyways," interrupted Reba, "What about protection."

"We thought you could only get pregnant one day a month," said Van.

Reba and Brock just glared at him so continued.

"Like you know. You could have sex everyday, but only get pregnant once."

"Are you stupid! You can get pregnant on your first time, most days of the month, sitting down, standing up, or in a hotel hot tub!" exclaimed Reba, and then she started to blush. Brock just looks at her grinning, and then Cheyenne gets a grossed out look on her face.

"Now Van go home, Cheyenne upstairs," said Brock.

"Well. Mom. Dad. We told Van's parents and they kicked him out. They said they wouldn't let him throw his life away for a sleazy cheerleader," said Cheyenne, "Can he stay here?"

Reba and Brock just looked at each other communicating with their eyes. Finally one of them spoke up.

"For now," answered Reba, "No sex!"

After the kids go upstairs Reba walks over to Brock, and sits on his lap.

"Where did we go wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know Reba, but I guess we just have to deal with this now," started Brock, "I hope she knows what kind of living hell high school is going to be for her now."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?" asked Brock.

"I was pregnant when I was seventeen!" exclaimed Reba.

"No you weren't Reba. You would've had a baby when I met you. We didn't make love until we were married Reba. Unless you have been married before I don't believe that you would have slept with anyone," said Brock gently pushing her off his lap, and denying what she is saying.

"Brock I was raped," said Reba. When she got no reply from him she continued. "I thought that I could keep it hidden forever, but now I can't anymore. I have to tell you. Cheyenne is living my reality."

"You were raped back in high school?" asked Brock confused.

Reba just nodded her head.

"But where's the baby? Well it wouldn't be a baby anymore. But where is it?"

"I didn't have the baby," said Reba.

"What do you mean you didn't have the baby?" asked Brock, "You didn't -"

"No I didn't," interrupted Reba, "The baby died during labor. That's why I'm always so afraid when its time to give birth."

"Oh Reba I'm so sorry. Did you know who raped you?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, Jimmy Ray McGee."

"Why didn't he get arrested?" asked Brock.

"No one believed me. Everyone loved him, and no one knew the shy little red head."

"Reba come here," said Brock pulling her into his arms, "I love you. And its okay that you never told me because your telling me now."

"Honey thank you. And think of it this way. You were still my first time because I didn't want to sleep with Jimmy he forced me too," said Reba, "I love you Brock."

"I love you too Reba."

"I'm going to go take a nap," said Reba, "We've had a busy day so far. And I want to be careful with this little one."

"Okay, but tonight how about I take you out for a romantic meal?" asked Brock.

"Okay. Formal?" asked Reba.

"Of course."

"Okay wake me up about two hours before you plan on leaving."

**A.N. I hope y'all liked it. If ya can't tell I have been watching secret life of the american teenager. I will update soon-ish. Until then.**

"Good night sweetie."

Four hours later it is six o'clock. Brock wakes Reba up.

"Okay Brock I'm gonna get ready."

Reba showers, and gets dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress that goes about halfway down her thigh. The dress is strapless with rhinestones on the skirt. She puts on her pearl earrings and necklace. Her hair is done like she usually does it.

"I think I'm going to grow my hair out," said Reba to herself.

"I think you look beautiful," said Brock walking in the room.

"Oh honey you scared me!"

"I have that effect on people."

"I still have to do my make-up," said Reba.

"That's fine. I'll wait downstairs," stated Brock.

She applies make-up to enhance her beauty, and then calls the specialist in this area into her room.

"Cheyenne! Could you come here please!" yelled Reba.

"What Mom," said Cheyenne walking into her mother's room, "Wow Mom you look gorgeous!"

"Really?" asked Reba.

"Totally!"

"Good I just wanted your opinion. Since you know all about this stuff," said Reba.

"You look totally hot Mom! Dad's going to love it! Just one tip... Lose the bra," suggested Cheyenne.

"What!"

"I just think the dress would look better without it."

"Fine!" exclaimed Reba.

Cheyenne left the room, and then Reba took off her bra.

Then she went downstairs. When she got to the bottom Brock's jaw was nearly touching the ground. His buddy, who apparently he and his wife were joining them for the evening, was practically drooling. And even Van couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Wow Reba you look beautiful," said Brock walking up to Reba and kissing her.


	8. A Flare Up At Dinner

**A.N. I hope you guys liked last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for putting the author's note in the middle of the chapter I guess I got a little confused.**

Brock, Reba, his buddy, Jim, and his wife Laura all go out to a fancy Italian restaurant.

"So, Laura," started Reba, "Do you work?"

"Yes I do. I work for a real estate agency," replied Laura, "What about you?"

"I work down at the office with Brock sometimes, but now he wants me to stay home with the new baby on the way."

"Your pregnant?" asked Laura. Reba just nodded her head. "Because you sure don't look it!"

"Thanks."

Meanwhile oblivious to the girl their husbands are having their own conversation.

"Reba looks extra sexy tonight!" exclaimed Jim.

"Hey thats my wife. And yours is sitting right next to you!" yelled Brock.

"I'm just saying that if I wasn't tied down, or maybe just if Reba wasn't pregnant I'd try and pursue her again."

"Pursue her again?" asked Brock, "Wait whats your last name?"

"McGee," replied Jim curious as to why Brock was wondering this.

"You jerk!" exclaimed Brock pulling Jim up going to punch him.

"Brock honey what are you doing?" yelled Reba worried.

"This is the jack ass who did that thing to you all those years ago!"

"What," stated a confused Reba.

"I'm going to give you one clue, Jimmy Ray McGee."

"No!" screamed Reba, "Its not you. It can't be."

"Oh your still scared of me Reba?" asked Jim.

"Because I didn't want it! I didn't want to become a mom on prom night. I wanted to be able to tell my husband that I was his and all his! That I had never been with anyone else! I told you no! But you didn't stop!" exclaimed Reba, "Did you hear that the baby died during birth! Do you know what it feels like to see your child for the first time but he's not breathing!"

"You raped her!" screamed Laura.

"No I didn't, Laura. She was my date to prom. She wanted it I know she did."

"No I did NOT!" screamed Reba breaking down, and crying in Brock's arms.

"Let's go Reba," said Brock.

"Okay."

They make their way out to the car only to realize that they had driven together. Brock takes out his cellphone, and calls a cab to come pick them up. When they get home Reba goes right upstairs, and changes for bed. Then she just laid on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. Before she feel asleep, though, Brock came in wrapped his arms around her.

"Reba, I just want you to know, that I love you no matter what! You could be three hundred pounds, tall, skinny, short, anything. And wouldn't stop loving you. You could decide that you don't love me anymore and I would try to make you love me. That's how much I love you, and want you. I never want to lose you. I don't care if you have a past. You didn't want it. He took advantage of your innocence. The same innocence that I fell in love with. He was stupid, and I really want to kill him. But I know that you won't let me!" exclaimed Brock, "I love you always and forever. That will never change."

"Aww honey I love you too."

**A.N. I am just going to write an epilogue for this story then maybe a sequel when I have more time. IDK when i'll update. Until then... **


	9. Epilogue

**A.N. This the final chapter. I hope you have liked it so far, and I hope you like the ending.**

Months later Reba was at home all alone. She was washing dishes, then she felt water dripping down her legs.

"Craaaaap! I wasn't supposed to be alone when this happened! Why did my water have to break now!" exclaimed Reba hurrying to the phone, 'Honey can you please get your ass home! I am pregnant, as you know, and no biggie, but my water just broke!"

"Reba, I'll be right there!" shouted Brock.

Brock hurried home, and got her to the hospital. He held her hand all through labor, and they welcomed a little boy into the world, William Brock Hart.

"He has your hair, Reba," said Brock.

"He has your eyes," replied Reba.

"He is very handsome."

"He's perfect," said Reba simply.

"So are you. Reba, I want you to know something. I have never regretted anything between us, and I'm sorry about everything wrong that I did to you. I am so happy that we worked everything out between us, and stayed happily married to each other. I want to make sure you know that you are the only woman I ever want. I love you forever and for always. I'm going to sound corny, and quote a country song. If you ask me how long I'll be faithful, I'll be happy to tell you again. I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever amen. Believe me that you are the only woman that I love," said Brock.

Reba just starts crying.

"Reba, don't cry."

"I'm fine. I love you too, Brock. I know you'll be faithful, but thank you for **being honest with me," **said Reba pulling Brock into a kiss.

They just sat there with their baby that saved their marriage, the baby that was a perfect mixture of them.\

**A.N. I hope you guys liked it. I might write a sequel... WHO KNOWS! Well, vote on my pool. IDK when I'll update my other stories. Until Then..**


End file.
